


Keep Me Up at Night

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Slice of Life, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has some nightmares and does some thinking about Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Up at Night

"Dean," Cas gasped, running as fast as he could but hardly getting anywhere. Dean’s retreating back seemed to be getting farther and farther away, ignoring Cas’ calls.

"Dean, wait!" Cas screamed, tears pouring down his face. Cas, trying to blink the tears away, lost sight of Dean. Spinning, he looked frantically for where his friend could have gone. Cas’ knees bucked out from beneath him, and a few familiar faces flashed before him, faces he had hoped he would never see, faces who’s arms had a hold on Dean.

"Dean!" Cas wailed, feeling arms wrap around him. The world started to go black, the last thing Cas getting a glimpse of was Dean’s terrified face.

Cas bolted upright in bed, covered in a cold sweat and panting. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to to darkness of his room, the glow of the alarm clock reading 4:12. He clutched his blankets to his chest. Cas flopped back down on his pillow, not willing himself to think about his nightmare.

Cas sighed, letting his breath fill up the space around him. He knew he cared about Dean, he knew his greatest fear was losing him. But he also knew there was no way Dean would ever like Cas. Who could?

Cas stared at his ceiling, thinking of all the times he spent with Dean. But he wouldn’t say he was in love. He didn’t love his best friend… it was a purely platonic relationship….

But then why did it hurt when he lost Dean in his dreams?

Cas pulled the covers up to his chin, and forced himself to go back to sleep, a certain shade of green echoing in the back of his mind.


End file.
